Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to apparatus and methods of mechanical testing materials, more particularly, to apparatus and methods having an improved layer for strength testing of high porosity ceramic honeycomb bodies.
Discussion of the Background
After-treatment of exhaust gas from internal combustion engines may use catalysts supported on high-surface area substrates and, in the case of diesel engines and some gasoline direct injection engines, a catalyzed or non-catalyzed filter for the removal of carbon soot particles. Porous ceramic flow-through honeycomb substrates and wall-flow honeycomb filters may be used in these applications.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.